Harry Potter and The Ultimate Task
by Evil PotterFan Nefhirien
Summary: It's Harry's new year at Hogwarts and his and everyone else's fate could rest in the hands of a mysterious new character. but, this new character is mentally unstable. Not a self insertion!
1. The Burrow

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters at all  
  
A/N: This is not a self-insertion. The mysterious girl is one of my friends.  
  
Chapter 1 - The Burrow  
  
In England, there is a place called Surrey, where an irregular boy named Harry Potter lives. Now, there is a reason for his abnormality, it is because he is a wizard, and is spending the summer with his horrible relatives once again, but at the moment he is about to start his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the 1st of September, that is if Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia fail to make his life more miserable. Harry began to stir at the sound of a soft hooting by the window. Harry fumbled around for his glasses and looked around sleepily. He noticed that his owl Hedwig was back with a letter and a package. Harry got up and went to take the package and letter from Hedwig, giving her an owl treat in the process. As Harry took the present in his hands, he noticed it was from Sirius, his Godfather. He sat down at his desk and opened the letter it looked like a quick jumble of muddy smudged words. The letter read;  
  
Dear Harry, Having a good holiday? (or as good as it gets at the Dursley's house.) I got some news for you; Hogsmeade has been evacuated by its people, because a group of Deatheaters scared the people away. A woman got killed for trying to defend her shop, but that is all I know. Very dodgy if you ask me, be careful Harry! Sirius P.S. Happy Birthday, Hope you like you present.  
  
Harry placed the letter down and started to unwrap the brown paper covering the present. Inside, there was a leather bound book with no title on the outside, Harry opened the cover, the page inside said, 'The Useful Spells Book.' Harry put the book aside and picked up the pocket size box, it had a tiny door, Harry opened it curiously, and what was inside made him gasp in surprise. There was enough room to put everything in his room in the tiny box. He put the box near his book, then got dressed. As Harry headed down stairs, Dudley came bounding down behind him knocking Harry down with such force that he went plummeting down the stairs. He felt a sharp pain in his left arm, which was now hanging limply by his side. He could feel Dudley's footsteps vibrating the floor as he came closer.and closer.until; Dudley was standing on Harry. Harry whimpered in pain as two of his ribs snapped under his massive weight. Dudley stepped off Harry and went to meet his mother in the kitchen who was serving breakfast to Uncle Vernon. Harry tried to get up, but the pain was too much for him, he thought of yelling for help, and then remembered who he was staying with. After a quarter of an hour or so, Uncle Vernon walked out of the kitchen to see his nephew sprawled at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
'Get up now boy, your not hurt you lazy bum, your just trying to get out of a good day's work,' Uncle Vernon said sharply. Vernon bent down and grabbed Harry by his right arm, Harry whimpered again. Ignoring Harry's whimpers, Vernon yanked Harry up to his feet. Harry tried to stay upright, but fell over again. 'Petunia dear, come see this, Harry really is hurt!' said Vernon in a slightly worried voice. Uncle Vernon yanked Harry up by the neck of his shirt, dragged him to the car and threw him in the back seat, jumped in the front and drove to the hospital as slowly as possible. They arrive at least three quarters of an hour later at the hospital. Harry opened the door with his right hand and started to half crawl half drag himself to the door. Uncle Vernon walked behind him kicking him every now and then. Harry went through the door and collapsed in the doorway. Two doctors came rushing to Harry's side and picked him up gently, and carried him away. People who were close to them were staring at Uncle Vernon, and whispering to the people next to them in shock. Harry was carried down a long white hallway to an open door where there was a big X-ray machine. The doctors asked a lot of questions, which started annoying Harry. He went through lots of pain, getting his arm twisted in weird angles, not to mention that Harry also had broken ribs. He went through surgery, waking up to feel like an elephant fell on him. The doctors wheeled him out to the waiting room to find Mr Dursley gone. Instead, He saw someone even better. Harry got up. 'Mr Fudge,' Harry called out. A man turned around, it was Mr Fudge. He walked towards Harry. 'Harry! What happened?' Mr Fudge asked curiously. 'I got knocked down a flight of stairs, I.' Harry started. 'Harry, could you come with me? I would like to have a word with you,' Mr Fudge asked. 'Sure,' said Harry, feeling that this talk must be better than spending the more time with the Dursleys'. Harry followed Fudge outside, to a place where no muggles were. 'Mr and Mrs Weasley have offered to adopt you, I have heard that you don't enjoy your Summer Holidays,' said Fudge. 'That's right,' said Harry, his spirits rising. 'You will have to come with me to the see Mr Weasley then,' said Fudge. 'Come on Harry,' Fudge called, as he led Harry to an old shed at the back of the hospital. Fudge opened the door and went to an old looking fireplace, with an inviting fire. 'We shall travel by floo powder to Mr Weasley's office, what you say is 'Misuse of muggle artefacts, Mr Weasley's office.' Harry took off his glasses and picked up some floo powder and sprinkled it into the fireplace, walked into the fireplace and said, 'Misuse of muggle artefacts, Mr Weasley's office.' Harry could feel his body getting pulled into the chimney. Keeping his elbows tucked in tightly and being careful of his cast, he watched the rooms flash by. Seconds flashed by. He felt himself slowing down, he put out his hands to stop himself. In front of Harry, was a desk with lots of papers sitting on it and sitting at the desk was Mr Weasley. 'Hello Harry, what happened to you?' said Mr Weasley curiously. Harry moved into the room and dusted the soot off him one handedly. Suddenly Mr Fudge arrived. 'Oh good Harry, you got here safely,' said Fudge relieved. Harry stayed quiet, he was eager to finish up here. 'Hello Cornelius, please have a seat, you too Harry,' said Mr Weasley. 'Now, What would you be here for?' asked Mr Weasley. 'I'm here to find a new home for Harry, he has been injured for the last time,' said Fudge importantly, nodding towards the cast. 'Alright then, I have the papers, would you like to adopt Harry now?' asked Fudge. 'Yes, I guess I'd better,' Mr Weasley agreed. Harry's spirits rose higher than they've been ever. Mr Fudge handed Mr Weasley the papers and he started signing them. Fudge turned to Harry. 'We'll have to get Dumbledore around and cast a few protection spells on the house, just in case You-Know-Who comes to visit.' Fudge turned back to Mr Weasley and received the papers back, and signed the page that needed his signature. 'Harry, could you sign here please,' said Fudge pointing halfway down a page. Harry took the adoption papers and signed them. 'All done then,' said Fudge relieved. Harry followed Fudge out of the office, 'Bye Mr Weasley, I'll see you later,' said Harry as he left the room. It was a quick move from the Dursley's house to the Weasley's house, but the only hard bit was trying to stop Mr Dursley strangling Harry. As soon as Harry arrived at The Burrow, He received a tight hug from Mrs Weasley and a birthday present from Ron. It didn't take long for Ron to tell Harry that Percy had gotten sick of living in the house and moved out, which left a free room for Harry. Everyone helped move Harry stuff into Percy's old room. Mrs Weasley mended Harry's arm and ribs. And got rid of the cast, which was a relief for Harry, cause it drove him absolutely insane. 'Thank-You Mrs Weasley, my arm feels better.' Harry went up to his room with Ron to read his book, occasionally pointing out good spells to Ron and even trying some.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading so far! I promise it will get more interesting! Please review! 


	2. Broomstick or Majic Carpet?

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.. *sigh*  
  
Chapter 2- Broomstick or Magic Carpet?  
  
The Summer holidays flew by and soon it was time to go and get school stuff. Only the other week did Hermione send a letter to Ron saying that she would meet them in Diagon Alley. School letters came as well, their school list was not that big, but they needed new equipment. Early on a late August morning, Mrs Weasley woke Harry for breakfast. It was the day that they went to Diagon Alley and Harry couldn't wait to see it again. 'Good morning Ron,' said Harry as Ron walked down the stairs, nearly tripping over his feet. Fred and George came down after Ron, and Ginny followed. Mr and Mrs Weasley were down having breakfast already, Mr Weasley had gotten the day off so he could come to Diagon Alley as well. Breakfast was the same old meal.  
  
'Lucky Arthur was able to borrow Ministry cars, we're out of floo powder,' Mrs Weasley interrupted the normal breakfast conversation. They all left at 9 o'clock. Two Ministry cars were parked outside. 'Hop to it, single file for each car!' Mr Weasley ordered. The trip was speedy, squeezing through gaps and making great time. They all exited the cars and went into The Leaky Cauldron. Tom was there as usual, serving his customers and doing his job. They went into the courtyard and Mr Weasley did the honours of tapping the bricks to enter Diagon Alley. They watched the magic archway form.  
  
'First of all, we visit Gringotts, then we split up and do whatever, meeting back for lunch, the doing the school shopping, alright,' Mrs Weasley explained clearly. They went through the magic archway and entered the busy Alley. They made their way to Gringotts and entered. The cart was crowded as the sped down to the Weasley's vault; they still had a tiny bit of money from when they had won that competition. The cart continued down and down heading towards Harry's vault, Harry was looking to the side when he noticed a large fireball heading towards them, the cart dropped lower and the fireball sped behind them down another track, making the Weasley's and Harry gasped. So the rumours were true, thought Harry convinced that there were dragons here. Minutes later, the cart stopped outside Harry's vault and he pulled himself out of the cart, while the goblin followed. Griphook opened the vault and Harry collected more money than usual, making his time in his vault quick. The vault closed after him. He made his way back to the cart and they all headed back. The sun was bright. Ron saw Hermione and he and Harry went off to go meet her. 'Hello Harry, hello Ron,' greeted Hermione, 'My parents are in The Leaky Cauldron.' 'Hello Hermione,' greeted Harry, 'I need to go check out Quality Quidditch Supplies.' 'I want to see if they have anything new!' Ron said.  
  
They headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies and entered the packed shop. There in the corners was a crowd of people, grouped around something, probably the thing Ron wanted to see. Harry looked at the broomstick and Quidditch extras area, they had all types of things, wrist protectors, new twigs, polish for the broomstick, build your own broomstick sets and compasses. Nothing there fancied Harry, so he decided to get a look at the new item, now that the crowd had died down a bit. He squeezed his way through the people and what he saw, was not a what he thought would be there, but a magic carpet. Its magic went through Harry's skin, tickled his bones, he couldn't take his eyes of its pattern, there was a soft calm music coming from it. Ron's voice broke into Harry's daydream.  
  
'It's no broomstick, like I thought it might be, but a magic carpet, and it's a Flat Twister 180.' 'Ron, Harry look! There's a notice here,' Hermione interrupted. The notice read;  
  
To those whom it may concern, There is a vote for whether broomsticks are better than magic carpets. Those who want to enter are welcome. There will also be a Magic Carpet/Broomstick Race in Diagon Alley's park, Dragon Lake Park. Date: August 30th All Welcome! Yours Sincerely, The Head of Magical Games and Sports Ludovic Bagman  
  
'Harry, you should enter,' suggested Ron excitedly. Hermione stayed quiet. 'I'll think about it,' said Harry as he wandered over to the counter.  
  
'Do you have test tries for the new Magic Carpet?' asked Harry. 'Yes, we have test tries, follow me please,' the man said, 'Oh yeah, my name is Mr Broomsberry.'  
  
Hermione and Ron followed Harry with full interest. Mr Broomsberry led Harry, Hermione and Ron out the door behind the counter and took them down a hallway to another door, he pushed it open, in there was a huge flying room, specially for test tries.  
  
'Wicked!' said Ron in amazement. Mr Broomsberry walked over to a cupboard and got out a magic carpet. 'Here we go, just start off slowly okay?' said Mr Broomsberry warningly. Harry walked over to the magic carpet, which was now floating in mid-air. Harry mounted, sitting on his shins, and clutching onto the edges tightly.  
  
'How do I start and stop Mr Broomsberry?' asked Harry. 'Just say up to go up, left to go left, right to go right, down to go down and you get the point now,' explained Mr Broomsberry, 'Go for it!' 'Up,' ordered Harry.  
  
The carpet went up slowly and started to go faster as Harry urged it to do in his mind. He found that if he leaned to one side it goes that way. He sped straight and round and up and down, he did loops and spirals and basically, the control was just great. Harry flew slowly to the ground and stopped.  
  
'That was so cool Harry!' Ron exclaimed. 'How much are you selling your Flat Twister 180?' asked Harry. 'A low price of 24 Galleons each,' said Mr Broomsberry sounding very disappointed, 'They don't sell well, cause people think that they will overtake the broomstick.' 'That's a good price for a flying rug,' Ron said. 'Will you get one Harry? Don't forget that we have to get schoolstuff still,' asked Hermione curiously. 'Are you done now, I have to look after the shop,' said Mr Broomsberry starting to get a bit impatiently. 'Yeah, were done, aren't we Ron!' said Harry meaning that Ron should just leave it for today.  
  
Mr Broomsberry led them to the front of the counter.  
  
'I would like to buy one of those Flat Twisters 180's,' asked Harry, handing over 24 Galleons. 'Thank-you for shopping at Quality Quidditch Supplies,' said Mr Broomsberry happily.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione left the shop, and headed to look at the many exciting shops in Diagon Alley. They looked for hours and hours. Lunchtime just flew around and soon, Harry and his friends were heading to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch with the Weasleys'. Harry also picked himself up a new watch. The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione spent the afternoon getting school supplies. They arrived home exhausted after a long day. A thought appeared in the back of Harry's mind before bed. He remembered someone saying that broomstick were band in Great Britain, so were those Magic Carpets imported illegally or not?  
  
A/N: It's not really that interesting yet, I know! Ok? Well, trust me it will! 


	3. Problems on Platform Nine and Three Quar...

Disclaimer: Come on! As if anyone really thinks I own them!  
  
Chapter 3 - Problems on Platform Nine and Three Quarters  
  
Harry woke early on September 1st, for the departure to Hogwarts. He wore the usual jeans and baggy shirt, and headed down to breakfast.  
  
'Good Morning Harry,' greeted Mrs Weasley, 'Have a good sleep?' A thump, thump, thump told Harry that Mr Weasley was getting ready for work, while he was rushing down the stairs. 'Good Morning,' greeted Mr Weasley hurriedly. 'Good Morning dear,' replied Mrs Weasley, 'Time for Breakfast?' 'Sorry Molly dear, have to rush, will you be right in getting the kids to the station?' asked Mr Weasley. 'Yes, of course I'll be right,' said Mrs Weasley, 'The Ministry cars are going to take all of us to Platform nine and three quarters.' Ron came down the stairs with Fred and George. 'Good morning,' said Ron sleepily. 'Good Morning,' muttered Fred and George. 'Where is Ginny?' asked Mrs Weasley angrily. Mrs Weasley went up stairs to wake Ginny up. The kitchen was quiet for a few minutes as everyone ate their breakfast. Footsteps told everyone that Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen again. 'Arthur, Ginny isn't looking too well,' said Mrs Weasley sounding worried. Mr Weasley left making his lunch and followed Mrs Weasley up the stairs muttering questions and suggestions to her.  
  
'Gee, I hope Ginny's alright,' said Ron, 'She might not be able to go on the Hogwarts express to school.' 'She's faking Harry, she wants you to kiss her better,' said George loudly. 'I heard that, if you don't watch you mouth George, you won't speak another word again!' yelled Mrs Weasley from upstairs.  
  
Harry finished his breakfast and went to go drag his trunk downstairs. By the time everyone had said good-bye to Mr Weasley and dragged their trunks downstairs, the Ministry cars had arrived.  
  
'Is Ginny coming to school on the Hogwarts express or is she coming when she feels better?' asked Harry. 'Ginny will go to school soon, but not today,' said Mrs Weasley; rather disappointed that Ginny will miss the start of year feast. 'She'll be alright Mrs Weasley,' said Harry reassuring her.  
  
The cars drove fast through gaps and around sharp corners, making Harry swear, and not once through the entire trip did he see a red light.  
  
King's Cross Station came into view after at least half an hour. They all rushed through the barrier making great time, but the Hogwarts Express wasn't there. There were shocked wizards and witches everywhere, whispering about the missing Hogwarts Express. Harry spotted Hermione and called to her. She looked Harry's way and waved. She made her way through the shocked crowd to where the Weasleys' were standing. 'Oh Harry, the Hogw.Hogwarts Express isn't here. What'll we do,' said Hermione. 'I'll go ask a guard, stay here alright,' said Harry urgently. He rushed off to the nearest guard trying to calm a group of witches who were in hysterics. 'Excuse me sir,' said Harry politely. 'Yeah kid?' said the guard looking rather stressed. 'Have you any idea were the Hogwarts Express is?' 'It is getting fixed, they are sending a replacement to pick up the students though, and it should come soon,' 'Thanks,' said Harry and walked back to where the Weasleys' waited.  
  
'The Hogwarts Express is in repair, they are supposed to be sending a replacement train to pick up the students,' repeated Harry. 'I suppose that isn't to bad,' said Mrs Weasley.  
  
They all waited in silence, the clock ticked above the barrier and people started to calm down. The wait had been boring, but a big black steam train arrived in a puff of smoke on the station at around three o'clock. Someone stepped out of the first compartment; it was unmistakably Albus Dumbledore, The Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
'Hello students, parents and guardians, there is a problem with the school train, but we have come up with a solution, we have created a portkey train to take the students to Hogsmeade station in half an hour. Will everyone do what they have to do and board the train please, thank-you for your co- operation,' explained Dumbledore.  
  
He left the step of the train and joined the driver in the driver's compartment. Mrs Weasley bid farewell to her sons, Harry and Hermione. 'Have a good year at Hogwarts, I have to speak with the Headmaster about Ginny,' said Mrs Weasley.  
  
Everyone loaded their trunks on the train and found seats. The train left shortly afterwards. It wasn't like a normal portkey, the train shook and places flashed by in swirls of colours, making the ouside world look more interesting. A few seconds later, the train stopped very suddenly, making all the students go flying into each other. 'I guess we've arrived,' said Ron rubbing his head, which had collided with Harry's elbow. 'That was quick and convenient,' said Hermione, satisfied. The students left the train, all suffering from minor injuries. 'Firs' years, over 'ere!' called Hagrid, calling all the very short first year students. Harry didn't notice how tall he had grown. Ron, Hermione and Harry all line up to try and get a carriage. Finally getting one, they made their way slowly to Hogwarts grounds, speaking of the past events of the holidays.  
  
A/N: It gets more interesting! It just takes a while to work up a story line, that's all. 


	4. A Weird Dream

Disclaimer: Need I continue?  
  
Chapter 4 - A Weird Dream  
  
The carriages rolled along the bumpy road to Hogwarts, the place Harry missed most. 'Welcome home Harry,' said Ron, as he usually does. 'Hey Harry, where is the magic carpet that you bought?' asked Hermione. 'I got it in my trunk, I haven't had enough time to ride it, I even missed that race,' Harry said, feeling a bit disappointed about missing something that sounded like fun. 'Yeah, you missed the race alright, I forgot all about that,' said Ron.  
  
Everyone stayed quiet the rest of the trip. It was only when the horseless- carriage stopped in front of the steps leading to the entrance hall, did they notice something weird; Draco hasn't bothered them yet. Harry jumped out of the carriage, followed by Ron and then Hermione. Just as the carriage left, another one arrived. 'Speak of the Devil, it's Dracula McFool!' said Ron disappointedly. 'Hey, I may be a fool, but that's no reason to call me Dracu.HEY!' said Malfoy trying to sound cool, but not succeeding. 'Could have fooled me,' said Ron sounding pleased. Malfoy walked away muttering to his two boulders, he turned around and yelled something stupid like he usually does. 'This year, you'll die Potter, you'll die very painfully!' 'That sounds like fun Malfoy! Can't wait,' said Harry sounding very disturbed at what he had just heard. Harry walked from his friends to the entrance hall in no mood to talk. Harry watched The Sorting Ceremony half- heartedly, in no mood to be happy. All through dinner, he thought about what Malfoy had said. No one talked to him, at least half the school would have heard what Malfoy had said.  
  
Harry was stopped, leaving the Dining Hall. It was McGonagall, 'Are you all right Potter? I've been watching you after what Malfoy said.You didn't talk to anyone during dinner, not even Ron or Hermione,' said McGonagall slightly worried that the hero of Gryffindor might have a serious problem. 'If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. Just it might be better if you talked to somebody,' McGonagall said turning on her heel and heading back into the Dining Hall. Harry stared after her, and then left, only stopping to ask for the password to Gryffindor Tower from Nearly Headless Nick. Harry ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower. 'Excalibur!' muttered Harry to the Fat Lady in the Portrait. He headed upstairs and got dressed, not noticing his stuff was bought up like usual and closed the curtains around his bed. He thought for ages and ages until the sound of footsteps came up the stairs. The owner, a worried Ron came in, 'Are you all right Harry?' Harry didn't answer, pretending to be asleep. Ron left. Harry fell into a deep sleep, featuring the most bizarre dream he'd ever had. Harry walked down a familiar hallway, which he didn't know (very confusing for Harry). He saw the mother he didn't have most of his life playing with a young Harry, a tear came in his eye as he walked to the next room. James sat in there, telling a story to the young Harry. The young boy looked happy in every room. He moved on and in the next room, were both his parents talking to Dumbledore over a cup of tea. The young scar-less boy sat on his daddy's lap. Harry stopped for a moment, staring at the scene, a second later a dark figure stood over them. The people in the room didn't seem to notice that a shadow went over the table they were sitting at, but Dumbledore jumped out of the way, just in time. 'Look out!' Dumbledore warned. Harry woke up, covered in cold sweat and wondered. Did that dream mean something?  
  
A/N: See? I said it would start getting interesting! Also, very sorry to Aryante for insulting Malfoy. And also for using your nick name for him: Dracula. 


	5. The Grudge Match

Disclaimer: these characters are owned, but not by me  
  
Chapter 5 - The Grudge Match  
  
After Harry got dressed, he went quietly down to the silent courtyard. The sun hadn't risen yet and Harry was wide-awake. Thoughts chased each other through his head. Hours flashed by and Harry came up with a thought, whatever Malfoy says, is always a lie and Harry always has defended himself before in matters of life and death. He watched the slowly disappearing moon until the sun had risen giving the Hogwart's grounds a golden-pink colour. The castle looked very inviting and spectacular. Breakfast wouldn't be ready yet. Seconds pasted until a shuffle of feet told Harry someone was coming. Ducking down into the bushes, Harry listened carefully to see who it was. Three people came into the courtyard. As he peeked around some leaves, he noticed it was his least favourite person (if you could call him that), Draco and his two pet drooling boulders, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'Did you notice the look on Pee Wee Potter's face, he looked shocked about the news I gave him last night,' drawled Malfoy, 'It's not like he didn't know, he'd have to figure it out one day, how dumb can you get!' Harry looked beyond Malfoy to the corner, where there was a familiar face looking at him, it was Ron, he noticed Harry and gave him the thumbs up (Harry looked at Ron like he was mad) 'I hope Potter's going to die soon, he'll spoil my plans if he doesn't!' whispered Malfoy SO quietly the whole of China could have heard.  
  
A flash of colours made Harry look to the corner, where Ron was standing minutes ago, he was gone. Harry looked towards Malfoy, with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Ron was on top of Malfoy. Ron threw a punch on Malfoy; he dodged the fist and thrust a kick at Ron (which missed.) Both got up and started a battle which looked similar to a martial arts fight. Ron thrust a kick at Malfoy, sending him flying across the courtyard. He got up, rubbing his head, with a look of deadly enthusiasm on his face, blood slowly running down over his forehead. 'YOU DESERVED THAT MALFOY!' yelled Ron.  
  
Malfoy stayed quiet (which was a very rare occasion), but then a blinding flash of light surrounded both Ron and Malfoy, and quite suddenly they were both blown to opposite ends of the courtyard. Malfoy let out a high-pitched yell and slumped to the cold stone floor, unconscious. Harry looked past the two largely built Slytherin boys to the corner where Ron, had been. A cloak swished around the corner and silent, running footsteps echoed down the empty halls.  
  
Harry swore quietly to himself. So someone had seen the brawl. Ron got up and dragged himself to a bench, his eyes strangely unfocused. Crabbe and Goyle (throwing murderous looks at Ron) carefully picked up their "friend" and left, leaving Ron and Harry alone. Harry ran over to Ron to see if he was OK. He looked dazed. 'Ron, hello?' Harry said uncertainly, waving his hand in front of Ron's eyes. He came to his senses (still looking slightly dazed). 'Oh Harry, What was that?' 'I dunno,' lied Harry, feeling he shouldn't try to make Ron think too hard cause it might hurt his head, 'Come on, we should go back to our dormitory, today is a Sunday, no lessons.' Ron got up and started towards the door to the hall, where the footstep sounded a few minutes ago.  
  
A/N: See? More interesting? 


	6. Reaction to the Strangers Spell

Disclaimer: Guess what! I own them! *gets dragged away by lawyers and police* NO! I take it back! I take it back!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6 - Reactions to the Stranger's Spell  
  
The three students spent their Sunday at Hagrid's hut (which got incredibly boring). Hagrid was good and ready to start his job again and was in excellent health. Dinner came around and Harry was feeling absolutely ravenous. Hagrid led the trio up to the castle. Tonight's dinner was Roast Chicken and vegetables, with side dishes such as herb bread and soups. Dessert was treacle fudge. After dinner, Harry was surprised to be stopped at the door by a fifth year student he'd never seen, ever. She was extremely pretty though. 'Who are you?' said Harry with rising suspicion. 'What business does it concern you?' she said rudely. 'Well if you don't move, we'll have to push past you,' Harry muttered, not showing any threat to the girl. 'WE?! Whose we?' she said teasingly. He nodded to his friends behind him, going red in the face. 'Oh, it's you!' she said pointedly to Ron, turning her gaze on Harry again, 'who are you?' 'Harry,' he said quietly, not to attract too much attention to himself and his conversation. 'Harry who?' she asked with a bit more attention. 'Harry Potter,' he muttered, 'now can you please move, you blocking the doorway!' She went furiously red and walked away. 'Harry!' said Hermione grabbing his attention, 'You have a crush on her don't you?' Harry blushed and stormed off towards the stairs. 'What is with him?' asked Ron, not getting the picture. Hermione just looked at him and laughed silently. Malfoy brushed past them with Crabbe and Goyle, throwing funny looks at the two of them, making Hermione just laugh harder. Harry was furious, how could she say something like that, he didn't have a crush on her. He didn't even know her name. Hang-on, he did seem to mutter a lot to the mysterious girl. So maybe Hermione was right like usual, but that couldn't true, he liked Cho. She was certainly a mysterious character. Next time I'll get her name, thought Harry. He had received his lesson timetable that morning and was getting his stuff ready for tomorrow. Ron walked in, and was looking at the window. 'Hey Harry, what are you doing over there?' asked Ron, gazing at the empty space near the window. 'Um, Ron I'm over here near my trunk,' said Harry, staring at Ron, 'Are you all right Ron?' 'Sure Harry,' replied Ron. 'Come with me, I think a trip to Madam Pomfrey,' suggested Harry. 'No need Harry, I'm truly fine,' said Ron staring at the door to the stairs. 'Come on, I'll lead you,' suggested Harry. Ron staggered to Neville's bed and tried to reach for an invisible doorknob. Harry walked up to Ron and held his arm, leading him towards the door and down the boys' steps, to the back of the portrait and headed down to the hospital wing.  
  
A/N: hey Aryante! See, you're finally in it! 


	7. Secret Passage

Disclaimer: If I owned them do you think I'd still be here?  
  
Chapter 7 - Secret Passage!  
  
'I think we have a case of Hallucinations here,' suggested Madam Pomfrey to Harry and Ron. Ron looked a the side desk, 'Honestly, there is nothing wrong with me!' said Ron getting impatient. 'Hush boy, I'm trying to find that potion that will stop you from hallucinating,' said Madam Pomfrey, shuffling through her potion cupboards. 'I wonder if this was caused by that spell someone cast on you and Malfoy?' Pondered Harry.  
  
The hospital wing door opened and Crabbe and Goyle were dragged Malfoy in who was muttering to an invisible person in front of him. Harry worked hard not to laugh, but failed. Harry cracked up laughing, making Madam Pomfrey look at him strangely. 'Draco is talking to no one,' grunted Goyle. 'Oh, please help him,' cried Crabbe, nearly in tears. Harry looked to Ron, but he didn't seem to be looking in their direction. 'But Mr Pink Bunny, we haven't finished our cup of tea and plate of biscuits,' muttered Malfoy to an invisible stranger. Harry looked back to Malfoy, still laughing. Even Crabbe was now smiling. 'Here we are, Hallucination Cure,' said Madam Pomfrey happily, collection a goblet from the cupboard. She poured some of the purple liquid into the goblet. 'Give all of this to Mr Weasley there,' said Madam Pomfrey, handing the goblet to Harry. 'Lets go Mrs Pretty Butterfly to The Old Playground,' muttered Malfoy to thin air. 'What about Draco?' said Goyle slightly worried that Malfoy would be in that state forever. 'If you don't shut up, I'll leave him like that!' threatened Madam Pomfrey. 'Oh yes, please leave him like that,' choked Ron through a mouthful of purple liquid known as Hallucination Cure. Harry moved the goblet away from Ron. 'Oh, he seems to be having a great time with Mr Pink Bunny and Mrs Pretty Butterfly!' said Harry. 'We can't leave him this way!' cried Goyle, with real tears driving themselves down his cheeks. 'So your feeling better now Mr Weasley?' asked Madam Pomfrey. 'Oh, yes Madam Pomfrey, I feel better than old Malfoy there,' said Ron. 'Give him the rest Harry, he still not back to normal,' suggest Madam Pomfrey, listening more to Malfoy's endless muttering than to anything else. 'Oh, after you, Mrs Pretty Rainbow Fairy,' muttered Malfoy to nobody. Madam Pomfrey giggled silently to herself and turned to see if Ron was fully healed. Madam Pomfrey looked at Ron's eye movements. 'Your fine to go now, you are free to go,' said Madam Pomfrey. Ron and Harry left Madam Pomfrey to argue with Crabbe and Goyle about Malfoy's fairyland talk. 'Did you hear Malfoy,' said Ron, laughing loudly the moment he closed the door, 'I wonder if Mr Pink Bunny will stay by Malfoy's side, I'll be the happiest student in school.' 'Sure,' said Harry very slowly. 'Why, don't you think I'll be the happiest student in school?' asked Ron. 'Check this out, I found this while bringing you down here, it's a secret passage from seventh floor to outside the hospital wing,' explained Harry. Harry walked over to a trap door, so well blended with the other bits of floor that you couldn't see there was a door at all. Ron bent down to see that there was a trap door there. Harry lifted the stone looking trap door, that surprisingly felt as light as a feather, and jumped in. 'Come on Ron, before someone else finds this trapdoor!' whispered Harry cautiously. Ron jumped in quickly down the stairs and closed the trapdoor, just as the hospital wing door creaked open. Harry stood under the trapdoor listening through the disguised stone door. 'You were acting really weird, master,' said Goyle. 'Who is this Mr Pink Bunny,' asked Crabbe. 'He's just one of my old toys,' admitted Malfoy, not knowing that Harry and Ron were listening. 'What about Mrs Pretty Butterfly and Mrs Pretty Rainbow Fairy?' asked Goyle. Malfoy looked at him, 'Well, don't tell anyone, but Mrs Pretty Butterfly was my other soft toy and Mrs Pretty Rainbow Fairy was my imaginary friend, now don't tell anyone or I'll have to curse you!' Both Crabbe and Goyle gulped. In the trapdoor, Ron sniggered loudly and Harry was going red in the face trying not to laugh as well. 'How was your "Tea Party",' asked Crabbe sniggering loudly. 'You fool!' said Malfoy angrily. 'Come on Ron, we'd better leave,' said Harry, pulling Ron up the winding hallway, brightly lit with purple candles. Ron started to walk slowly after Harry. Pictures of people, knights, Monks and lots of other things smiled and waved. The walk seemed to take forever, only halfway up, a wise old wizard stopped them. 'Hello there, we rarely get visitors. I have a room behind me, no one has been in there for the last thirty years, and I was given a message from Godric, my fair friend to let only certain people in this room with the password.' 'You don't mean, good old Godric Gryffindor, the founder of our house, do you?' asked Harry curiously. 'Yes, I mean good old Godric Gryffindor and if I'm correct, you are both in Gryffindor, right?' asked the painting. 'Yes, we are both in Gryffindor,' agreed Ron. 'I'll ask you one riddle, if you answer it correctly, you can get the password and enter, but if you don't, you'll miss out,' understand?' asked the painting of the wizard. 'All right, lets do the riddle,' said Harry with mounting enthusiasm. 


	8. Gryffindor Chamber

Disclaimer: own the characters, I do not  
  
Chapter 8 - Gryffindor Chamber  
  
'This riddle was Godric's favourite riddle and if you don't answer it right, this chamber will be locked forever, never be able to be opened again, by anyone, without the key,' explained the portrait. 'OK, we'll risk that,' said Harry. 'What has four legs in the morning, two at midday and three in the afternoon?' asked the portrait, 'It is short and easy.' 'Four legs in the morn...' pondered Harry, walking back and forwards across the soft carpet. 'It can't be an animal,' said Ron, thinking really hard. 'Two legs at midday,' Harry continued. 'It's not a bird,' said Ron leaning against the wall. 'Three legs in the afternoon,' wondered Harry, stopping his circles in the carpet and leaning across the walkway in front of the portrait. 'My name is Resternam,' said the wise old wizard, paying no attention to the thoughts flying around the room. 'Does it have anything to do with you name?' asked Ron angrily, meaning that he should tell them later. 'Maybe,' said Resternam in a singsong voice. 'I've got it,' said Harry excitedly. 'Oh goody,' cheered Resternam. 'Yeah, what is it?' asked Ron. 'It's a man,' said Harry. 'How,' interrupted Ron. 'Man always starts as a baby. Babies crawl right!' explained Harry. 'Yeah,' said Ron, 'Keep going.' 'Man walks on two legs during the middle of his life,' Harry continued, 'and in the afternoon (which is the around sixty-five and over in muggle life span) the man walks with a third leg, which is a walking stick!' 'Oh, Bravo,' said Resternam, 'What are your names?' 'He is Harry Potter and I'm Ron Weasley,' replied Ron. 'The password is Red Lion, now enter my smart friends,' said Resternam. The portrait opened to reveal a small room, decorated in red and yellow. Red candles, Red carpet with yellow outlines, a portrait of Godric in the corner. It looks much like a lounge room, a merry fire burned in the red oak and stone fireplace. Comfy couches sat in a circle and a small door saying kitchen on it, probably to supply food to the occupants of Gryffindor's chamber. The roof was medium height and the room looked very inviting to. The walls were a warm stone, and there was a basket full of cozy blankets. There was a very old parchment book, Harry walked over to the book. It had lots of messages in it, but at the front, was a note from Godric, it said;  
  
Dear Gryffindor house members, This chamber has been built for Gryffindors only, those who don't treat this room with respect, will be banned, this room was built so Gryffindor students could study in peace, do homework, or to get away from other house people. Good luck Gryffindors' for whatever you do. Don't forget that there is always a secret to a secret chamber! Godric Gryffindor P.S. Please, please sign the guest book, for record of who has been here.  
  
'I love this place, we should go tell Hermione,' suggested Ron. 'First we sign the guest book,' said Harry, turning to the last page where someone wrote. He gasped, 'Ron, my parents! My parents were the last ones in this room, look there is a moving picture!' said Harry in shock. Ron looked at the picture of the young Lily and James. 'Harry, what was your Mum's last name before she married James?' asked Ron. 'I dunno,' said Harry staring at the picture. He looked at the signature. 'James Potter; this room has given me the top marks I needed to be head boy, Thank-you Godric' read Harry, 'Lily Evans; I love this room, it provides a great place to do homework, like you said, but I still haven't found the secret you mentioned! Thank-you Godric.' 'My Mum's last name was Evans,' said Harry. Ron stayed quiet, he knew Harry was thinking of his parents. Harry signed under his Mum's name. 'Come on,' said Harry, 'I want to come back later.' 'Sure,' said Ron. They left the room, and asked the painting one last question. 'Can we come back?' asked Harry.  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short! The next one will be longer! Is anyone even going to read this fic? 


	9. Aryante

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them... but I don't like my chances.  
  
Chapter 9 - Aryante  
  
'Hermione, guess what?' asked Ron excitedly. 'What?' asked Hermione. 'Gryffindor has a secret chamber in a secret passage!' said Harry. 'Really,' said Hermione, 'Can you show me?' 'Sure,' said Ron. Harry led Hermione to the secret passage and entered. Halfway down, Harry stopped outside an old wizard, lent close and whispered 'Red Lion'. The portrait swung open to show a brightly lit room. 'Wow!' Exclaimed Hermione gasping in surprise. Harry had chosen a picture of him and his parents to put in the guest book. He walked over to the book and cast a spell so the back of the picture would be sticky. 'There,' said Harry, the picture sat right next to his parents picture. 'There is suppose to be a secret in this room,' said Ron. 'Harry, are those you parents? You have never shown me a picture of you parents before,' said Hermione. 'I know, cause I didn't have a picture since in the first year and you never asked,' said Harry gazing at the signatures above, there was Lupin's signature as well as Sirius's signature, they didn't write anything though. Hermione was searching the room, the floor was only cover with carpet over stone. The roof had no such hiding space or anything, so the only place left would be the walls. 'Harry go check the wall around the portrait,' ordered Hermione, 'Ron, the wall around house elf door and I'll check the bookcase.' Harry and Ron checked around the walls and didn't find any sign of a secret. Hermione had a clue, but that didn't change anything. 'Let's check this out later,' suggested Ron. 'Hey Harry, Dumbledore thinks Sirius is innocent, maybe he can stay in here!' Said Hermione. 'Maybe,' said Harry, 'I'll go check with Dumbledore later tonight.' Harry left the room, Ron and Hermione followed. 'I'll go see Dumbledore now, so I'll still have time to write to Sirius,' said Harry, feeling that he couldn't wait to see if Dumbledore knew yet. Ron and Hermione went out the portrait and headed back up to the common room and Harry went down towards Dumbledore's office. Harry's found himself in front of the Gargoyle. 'Now, what would the password be now?' Harry asked himself silently. 'Chocolate frog, sherbet lemon, cockroach cluster, licorice wands, oh come on,' said Harry, getting irritated. Harry thought of all the times he'd been in Dumbledore's office, had there ever been any particular sweets that Dumbledore ate? At last, Harry had an idea, maybe it isn't sweets this year. Harry tried all sorts of things until the door opened, thinking that he had done it he took a step forward. Suddenly, Dumbledore stepped out. 'Professor, I wanted to speak to you,' said Harry going red in the face. 'I thought that was the case Harry,' said Professor Dumbledore, 'follow me.' Harry followed Dumbledore up the moving steps, listening to the stone Gargoyle close behind him. Dumbledore was quiet until he reached his door. 'How is Sirius?' Asked Dumbledore. 'I don't know at the moment, I haven't heard from him for a month now,' said Harry. They entered the office, and Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk. 'Please sit down, Harry,' asked Dumbledore. Harry took a seat. 'I have recently discovered a chamber in a secret passage from fourth floor to seventh floor,' said Harry. 'Is there a name to this chamber you speak of?' Asked Dumbledore. 'I think it's called Gryffindor Chamber,' said Harry. 'I don't recall a chamber being in that particular area. 'It has an old wizard on the front of the portrait, his name is Resternam, I think,' answered Harry. 'I know the picture, but I don't think there was a chamber there,' said Dumbledore. 'The reason I came is cause my friend Hermione had a good idea,' said Harry. 'Go on,' Dumbledore said. 'Well, I was thinking that maybe Sirius could stay there for a while until we have some way to know he is safe,' Harry repeated his thoughts. 'Well, if you show me this chamber, I'll be able to judge and then decide,' said Dumbledore getting out of his seat. Harry got up and followed Dumbledore out the door.  
  
'Please jog my memory and show me where on forth floor passageway is,' begged Dumbledore. Harry went to where the trapdoor was hidden, bent down and lifted the hidden trapdoor and jumped in. Dumbledore followed and closed the trapdoor after him. The path went up and up in a circle and the candles glowing dully leaving shadows on the walls made Harry feel calm and safe, but maybe that was because Dumbledore was with him. The portrait was there and in the portrait was Resternam. 'Hello Resternam the Wise,' greeted Dumbledore, 'Harry wanted to show me the chamber within.' 'Hello dear fellow,' greeted Resternam, 'Do you know the password?' 'I think Harry has it,' said Dumbledore. 'Red Lion,' muttered Harry. The portrait opened to allow the two in. The room didn't look any different than it did before. Harry looked at Dumbledore's amused smile. 'Well Harry, it has a bathroom down the hall to kitchen, cause I had seen the corridor before, but never ventured this far. The room looks suitable enough to live in,' said Dumbledore amused still, 'I'll write an urgent owl to Sirius, inviting him to stay then, shall I?' 'Oh, yes, please do,' begged Harry. Dumbledore was just about to leave the chamber when he spotted the guest book, went over to it and opened it. 'Harry, your parents knew about this chamber,' said Dumbledore in surprise, ' and there is also a note from Godric, I'll read it quickly and then I'll go and write to Sirius.' 'Could you please use Hedwig, she hasn't delivered a letter for ages!' asked Harry. 'Sure Harry,' said Dumbledore, not really paying attention, 'This letter is dated, 869 AD. Interesting.'  
  
Harry said good-bye to Dumbledore and headed for the common room, cause it was around at least eleven o'clock and Harry was getting immensely tired. Harry exited the secret passageway on the seventh floor and just near the steps to the seventh floor he saw that girl leaning against the wall. He walked over to the girl and asked one question. 'Who are you?' 'Can't you get the picture, I hate you and if you think I'm one of those freaky followers of Voldemort, you are surely mistaken!' the girl argued. 'I can guess you don't like me, but you still didn't answer my question, what is your name?' asked Harry. 'If you really must know, it is Aryante,' said the girl stubbornly, 'Now get out of the way Loser, I have to find a copy of Lord of the Rings.' 'What is Lord of the Rings?' asked Harry. 'It's only the greatest book ever to have been written! But your pathetically fragile little mind could not comprehend it's beauty!' said Aryante turning, 'Oh, and your are never going to read Lord of the Rings, cause...cause, it's the greatest, greater than you and I won't let you!' She laughed evilly, well rather insanely, and headed down the stairs. Harry watched as the short girl with deep brown, almost black, hair went down the stairs. 'She is one stubborn girl. And strangely obsessed with some book!' said Harry to himself, turning away and heading to the portrait of the fat lady. 'Excalibur,' said Harry, while walking towards the fat lady. He enter to find the common room empty. The dormitory was quiet as Harry sneaked in and got ready for bed.  
  
A/N: Review? Please? 


	10. Prefect Choices

Chapter 10 - Prefect Choices  
  
The sun was shining brightly through the window to the fifth years boys dormitory. Harry woke and looked at the time on his watch, it was the right time to wake up, for today, lessons started again. Harry woke Ron and they got ready for breakfast. The Dining Hall was empty aside from the early birds and the teachers. It was only minutes away until the morning rush began so Harry and Ron grabbed good seats at the table talking about the new girl, Aryante. Soon the hall was full of chatter and the delicious smells of breakfast. The timetables came down the table. Harry stared at his watch for a little while, until Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. 'Good morning students, I have a very important announcement to make. Today the new prefects will be chosen, and it is essential that before we pick anyone, we have to know who wants to be a prefect. Will those who want to be a prefect come up to the front of the hall, knowing that there are only two per house.' Dumbledore sat for a bit longer, waiting for the students to go up to the front of the hall. 'This is your chance Ron, to live up to what you want to be!' said Hermione, 'I'm going for it.' 'OK, I'll go for it,' said Ron, while getting up from the table. Hermione got up as well. 'Are you going to come Harry, it'll be good, if all of us get to be prefects,' said Hermione. Harry also got up, watching Neville, he decided to ask if he would try. 'Neville are you going to try, it'll make your Aunt proud,' said Harry. 'No, I won't try, cause I am no good at organization, and that is something you need to be to be a prefect,' sighed Neville. All the fifth year students who wanted to be prefects got up and walked to the front, they stood in groups in front of their house tables. Dumbledore stood up again. 'Those who want to be prefects, have you thought about this clearly? It takes a lot of determination to be a prefect.' All the students replied. 'OK, now we will start with the Gryffindor table, can those who want Hermione Granger to be a prefect please put up their hands?' Someone at the table was doing the counting. Lots of hands went up, everyone knew Hermione was an A+ student. Harry could feel the butterflies in his stomach. 'OK, next, who would like Ronald Weasley to be a Prefect please put their hand up, knowing that you can't vote twice!' At least a quarter of the table's people put their hands up. Ron had some fans. Harry looked over to Ron and noticed that his whole face was red. Harry's gaze travelled to the Slytherin yet to be prefects! Malfoy was standing there with a smirk on his face. 'Next, would those who want Lavender Brown to be a prefect please put their hand up? A few hands went up here and there, but everyone knew that she wasn't going to be a prefect. 'Right, would those who want Harry Potter to be a prefect please put their hand up?' A quarter of Gryffindor who haven't voted put their hands up. The counting had finished. McGonagall handed the parchment to Dumbledore with a bemused look on her face. Dumbledore looked at the paper and stared in amazement. 'The Prefects for Gryffindor are Hermione Granger...(there was a lot of cheers and applauses)...and we have a tie between Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter!' 'So, our staff have decided to choose, by how well they do in class and what activities they do!' continued Dumbledore. 'Overall, Harry has done better than Ron by half a mark, but on the other hand, Ron doesn't have any activities! So, we have decided that Ron shall be the Gryffindor prefect,' said McGonagall. Loads of cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry looked at Ron's brothers and notice that they looked all very pleased. He looked back at Ron who was looking at him like he felt very sorry that Harry was the only one out of their trio not to be a prefect. Harry just looked away. I shouldn't have tried entering this prefect business, thought Harry. 'May the two Gryffindor prefects please go into the room behind the teachers table,' asked Dumbledore, watching Harry. Harry watched the rest of the prefects go into the room, table by table. The only thing that made him happy was that Draco didn't become a prefect either. 'We have on more problem to solve, will all Gryffindor students please stay behind? Thank-you,' said Dumbledore, turning to talk to McGonagall. I wonder what this is about, wondered Harry. Dumbledore walked into the door behind the table with the heads of each house. Harry always wondered who the head of Ravenclaw was, no one knew, cause there wasn't one according to Professor Dumbledore. As Harry's thoughts travelled on, so did the minutes. The door behind the table opened and the new prefects and the Professors' came out. Everyone applauded. Ron and Hermione came back to the table, both grinning. I suppose it's fair, I did get to compete last year in the Triwizard Tournament, thought Harry giving Ron and Hermione a very painful smile. 


	11. A New Quiddich Captain

Chapter 11 - A New Quidditch Captain!  
  
The hall was empty aside from Dumbledore and McGonagall. Ron and Hermione were both very happy about being prefects for Gryffindor, Harry noticed, feeling slightly down still, but didn't show it to Hermione or Ron, they would feel sorry for him and the last thing he needed was sympathy. Dumbledore stood up, 'As the Quidditch team for Gryffindor knows, we need a new keeper and a new captain for the team. Those who would like to suggest a new keeper, please suggest now!' 'I know Ron knows how to play Quidditch!' said Fred, 'It wouldn't hurt if he joined the team.' 'I agree, it wouldn't hurt,' joked Dumbledore, looking at Ron with his sparkle in his eye. Ron blushed crimson. 'Anybody else who would like to suggest a new keeper?' asked Dumbledore, 'Anybody who would like to be a keeper?' 'I wouldn't mind being a keeper,' said Ginny as she walked into the dining hall. Ron looked over to Ginny in amazement. 'Ginny doesn't come up with us to practice in the backyard, is this a whole new side I didn't notice? Though, it is good that she is finally at school,' whispered Ron to Harry. 'Anybody else?' Asked Dumbledore in amazement that nobody want to be a keeper at the moment, 'I'll leave it to the team to decide who their captain will be, Gryffindor Quidditch team and the two who want to be keepers, please have the morning off to meet the team and learn the rules if you haven't, I wish you all a good day.' Dumbledore walked out of the hall. The Gryffindors who weren't in the team started to leave the hall. 'Hello Ginny!' Greeted Ron, 'How are you feeling?' 'Much better, thank-you,' said Ginny. 'Come on team, we have two keepers who want to be praxes here!' said Harry, noticing Ron's expression of enthusiasm. The team got up and collected their brooms from their dormitories. Harry handed spare brooms to Ron and Ginny. The pitch was green with fresh grass and the air smelt sweet. Harry mounted his Firebolt and pushed off from the ground. He hadn't felt the breeze on his face for a long time. He also had brought his magic carpet down so Ron could have a go later. He motioned the broom to stay in one place and watched everyone mount their brooms and fly up to meet him. 'Ginny, do you know how to play as a keeper?' asked Harry. 'Basically,' replied Ginny. 'Alright them, I suggest you read a book on Quidditch,' suggested Harry, 'I see you have a bit of talent on that broom though.' Harry flew his broom around and round the pitch, leaving the others behind, the Quidditch chest was out, so he flew down and called the rest of the team down. Ron noticed Harry's Magic Carpet, Harry noticed this, 'Later Ron,' muttered Harry quietly, 'or everyone will want a go!' The meeting took place and the test was on to see whether Ron or Ginny were better than the other. Ginny was first to be tested. The rest of the team aside from the three chasers had to observe their agility, actions and other things a Quidditch player possess. Ginny was lacking quick concentration while flying. Ron on the other hand was lacking speed on the broom, but that may have been because those brooms were slow and old. 'Okay, I would suggest that we keep the spare keeper in case any accidents occur,' said Fred. 'What do you think George?' asked Fred. 'Well I'm not trying to be mean, but I think Ron would be better with a new broom, he is good in noticing which way the ball goes, also his actions are faster, I reckon Ron will make a great keeper,' said George. Ron's cheeks lit up with a pink tinge. 'Harry?' George asked. 'Well I like Ginny's agility, but I think Ron is better. Though lets keep Ginny as a second, we need seconds,' said Harry, giving Ginny a small smile. Ginny still looked happy. 'Yourself?' asked Harry. 'Well I can't decide on family, but I suggest Ron give it a go!' encouraged Fred, 'Ginny could be our team second though.' 'That means, you still come to practices, Okay?' Fred said. Ginny gave a smile to Fred. He returned her smile. 'We also need a captain!' Harry reminded the team. 'Who says we vote!' Fred grinned, 'How many votes for our new keeper Ron?' Two hand went up, Harry and Ginny' hand. 'How many votes for Harry?' Four hands went up. 'I guess no one else left to vote, but myself and I don't want to vote, I'll just go with whoever,' said Fred, 'I guess our new captain is Harry.' The team cheered. 'Who wants to have the first practice of the year?' asked Harry, 'instead of going to class!' Everyone cheered again, bringing sour looks from the castle windows. Harry mounted his broom and tore up the Quidditch pitch. Everyone followed. No surprise to Harry, Ron was at the end with the slowest broom. Harry swooped down to the ground and motioned that Ron come down as well. 'Ron, do you want to practice on my magic carpet this session?' Harry asked. 'Sure Harry,' said Ron eagerly. Harry went through all the directions and watched at Ron sat on the Carpet, and flew of at a speed. Harry went after him, catching up easily. 'Be careful Ron!' warned Harry. He turned his broom and told the three girl chasers to go and train the new keeper. Throwing the quaffle was fun, watching Ron on the carpet was odd though. Is it illegal to play Quidditch on a magic carpet during a real match or not? Practice went well and before the team knew it, it was lunchtime. They headed up to the castle, Harry couldn't wait to write to Sirius about his new position other than Seeker on the team, Captain of Gryffindor Qudditch team, that was enough for him. Ron looked very happy, Harry noticed as he looked to the side, he was a prefect and a Keeper, how lucky could you get in one day? 


	12. Freaky

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings or Aryante (because she owns herself)  
  
Aryante: That I do!  
  
Me: oh, yeah she's helping me write this one! Thanks!  
  
Aryante: you're quite welcome! You know I love Harry Potter bashing! *grins evilly*  
  
Chapter Whatever - Freaky  
  
Harry couldn't sleep; he had the feeling that he must do something. He slowly got up and grabbed for his invisibility cloak. Glancing quickly at a sleeping Ron, he left the dormitory. The empty common room was eerie and sent shivers tingling up his spine. The fireplace had a glowing log in it and the room was silent. Harry slipped the cloak carefully over himself and padded quietly out of the room.  
  
He didn't know where to go. Suddenly, his head started pounding, thumping hard making him feel dizzy. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. It didn't feel like Voldemort. It was weaker. Harry a got a very stupid idea in his mind as he continued down the stairs to the Dungeon, the blank wall, until the entrance to the Slytherin common room was in front of him. Harry tried as many passwords as he could think of until the one 'mudblood' opened the door.  
  
Inside was a slightly depressing sort of room. It was cold and dark. There was a Slytherin first year asleep on a chair. Looking around he noticed Draco asleep at a table near a pile of books.  
  
"Weird," muttered Harry to himself, "Draco? Studying? Now I know something weird and a bit disturbing is going on! "  
  
Harry started walking again. This time in the direction of the stairs leading to the girls dorms. He walked down a corridor until he noticed a sign on one of the doors reading 'Anyone who dares enter shall suffer a fate many times worse than death and a million times more painful than imaginable'.  
  
"It must be her room" mumbled Harry to himself as he quietly opened the door.  
  
He entered the room to find that it was surprisingly large. He looked around at the dark blue walls with sparkling pictures of stars and a full moon on the ceiling. As he ventured further into the room he noticed the blue walls were smothered by posters and cut outs of characters that he guessed were from that Lord of the Rings thing, as well as something else. He looked closer he realized that they were snapshots of.. DRACO!?!?!. His feet padded silently over the cold marble floor and he peered at the gorgeous king sized bed. From the bed he could hear the sleeping girl giggle fitfully in her sleep.  
  
'Freaky.' thought Harry.  
  
Then the girl, Aryante, began mumbling sleepily to herself.  
  
"I'll kill him! He'll pay! I'll make him suffer! He'll die! Potter, you'll die slowly and painfully!"  
  
Harry turned to leave but a light suddenly flickered on and the door locked. Gulping, Harry turned to face Aryante who was now sitting upright in her bed.  
  
"Someone's in here" Aryante said to herself, "It's you isn't it? I know it's you, Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry tried to open the door but it was stuck fast and he turned back to look at the now chanting girl.  
  
"Marzu suree rufrez, marzu suree rufrez.." As she continued chanting her blue-green eyes began to shine brighter and seemed to pierce through Harry's soul.  
  
"What magic is this?" Harry asked the air quietly.  
  
He still had feeling, but he could not move at all.  
  
"Well now. Why is a young boy wandering around so late at night? And in the girls dormitory's! You sneaky little thing. I bet you were perving! Though, that's not surprising for a loser like you!" Aryante said this as grasped a poker that sat on a stand near the now glowing fireplace. "I've waited my entire life for the moment I could finally see how great the famous Harry Potter truly is! Now be careful, dear little boy because this might hurt just a touch!"  
  
As Aryante prepared to stab Harry, thoughts raced through his mind: 'Why did I come here? How can she be this powerful? Is she the heir of Slytherin? How could she be related?' but, the thought that suddenly dawned on him as the hot poker ramed hard into his stomach, burning and piercing his skin was: 'Am I going to die?' 


	13. An Odd Happening

Disclaimer: I own a pacer lead and a twenty-cent coin, that's all.  
  
A/N: also, my friend, Aryante is helping with this one! She's a pretty good writer, though she knows next to nothing about Harry Potter! She always changes my fic to her style of writing! But she likes to be descriptive and also knows how she would act and react in these situations, so I write a copy, and she fixes it, tidies and changes the dialect and practically everything besides the story line! It's sooo annoying!  
  
Chapter 13 - An Odd Happening  
  
The hot poker burned through Harry's insides as he opened his mouth to scream, but no sound escaped his lips. He looked up at the girl on the other end of the poker, who was smiling, insane with joy.  
  
Smirking, she said, "I've placed several charms on you, my dear, so not a single soul will hear your torment."  
  
Giggling hysterically she prodded him again. Letting the intense heat scorch his insides, leaving the poor defenceless boy gasping and wincing in pain.  
  
Drawing out the poker Aryante leaned in towards Harry, "Poor little boy, aren't you? So helpless. How I would hate to feel the immense pain you must be suffering, not just physically, but mentally as well. I know what you're thinking, my dear little boy, and, well, maybe I am insane. But how would you classify insane hmmm? Will you survive? Well, to answer that one, you will live. until I tire of toying with you." Aryante once again began giggling, which led to an insane cackling.  
  
Stopping to compose herself she calmly rammed the poker into Harry once more. "But you know what?" whispered to Aryante leaning in towards him once more, "I have no choice but to kill you in the end, whether I wanted to or not."  
  
Harry glanced up into her pleasure-filled eyes with his own tear-filled ones.  
  
"But, I want to kill you, anyway. So it doesn't really matter! Or at least this personality wants to kill you."  
  
Harry looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Silly little boy! I have split personalities, my dear. I am obviously the smarter, side. Ruled by thoughts and what I have been taught, the true me. But there is also that pesky little part of me! The side of me that is weak, vulnerable, ruled by the heart, the emotions, the tiny piece of humanity." She sighed then continued, "But I have a duty to fulfil! And nothing or no one can stop me!"  
  
Harry stared at the insane girl who stood before him.  
  
"What do I mean? Well, my dear, world domination is tricky business, that it is. And I can't exactly leave the oh-so-famous Mr Potter running around trying to spoil my fun now, can I? "  
  
Fear filled Harry, along with his pain. World domination? She couldn't be serious. could she? Could she truly read minds? Why would she do this?  
  
"Hush little boy. I cannot tell you any more. And even what I have already told you, you will no longer remember!" whispered Aryante into Harry's ear.  
  
Harry's eyes widened with surprise. What did she mean? What was going to happen to him? He felt dizzy and the room seemed to spin around him in a whirl of colours as his vision blurred.  
  
The last thing he heard before passing out was Aryante, "Already? What a sissy!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Harry awoke to find himself in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey walked up to him, curiosity and concern clearly displayed on her face.  
  
"What happened to you?" she asked, concern filled her voice.  
  
"I.. don't... know." said Harry slowly and unsurely. He didn't even know why or how he ended up in the hospital wing. All he knew was that he was in intense pain.  
  
"You must have had a walk down the corridor outside Dumbledore's office," said Madam Pomfrey, "That's where you were found."  
  
"I... don't. remember.." Said Harry slowly again, now looking down at his stomach that was wrapped entirely in bandages.  
  
"Those are some nasty burns you got," she said, "are you sure you don't remember?"  
  
"It hurts." Said Harry clutching gently around his belly, "But I don't remember a thing that has happened since I went to bed last night."  
  
"Are you alright, Potter?" asked Madam Pomfrey in concern.  
  
"I think I'm alright. Aside from the burns and the pain, I think I'm ok." replied Harry as he carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going? POTTER! COME BACK HERE!" called Madam Pomfrey in both concern and surprise as Harry exited the room, "You haven't even had your treatment yet! POTTER?!"  
  
Harry wandered slowly down the corridor trying to think of what could possibly have happened to him.  
  
"Harry? There you are!" called Ron from behind him, "Where were you this morning? I've looked all over for you!"  
  
As he caught up with his best friend, Ron noticed the bandages around Harry's middle. "What happened to you? Harry? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I don't know." Whispered Harry, "I don't know, Ron, I just don't know!" and Harry broke down into soft sobs.  
  
At that moment Hermione came running up to them. "Oh Harry!" she cried, "What happened to you?"  
  
When Harry didn't answer her, she looked at Ron who said, "He doesn't know."  
  
And the three friends sat there, in the middle of the corridor wrapped p in a huge friendship hug.  
  
And from the shadowy corner a dark figure looked on at the trio, and shed but a single tear. Then turned and walked away as silent as the wind. Arguing in her mind with her split personalities as she walked of.  
Tada!!!! Another chapter complete! YAY!!!! Even though no one reads this fic! *grumbles*.  
  
*Sarcastically* oh, and thanks soooo much Aryante! You completely changed this entire chapter!  
  
Aryante: sorry! Couldn't help myself! *smiles* 


	14. a very short and pretty pointless chapte...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The rain was billowing down outside, leaving droplets speckled across the windows of Hogwarts, making the corridors cold and damp. Harry had no recollection of the other day and Quidditch was starting soon. Ron still looking bright and happy about his position on the team.  
  
Ron and Hermione were heading down to the great hall for breakfast. Harry looked out the window and sighed deeply. Today was going to be another miserable day, double potions first up and then a gruesome day in cold, bitter, howling wind for care of magical creatures. The window fogged up and Harry decided he should go and have something to eat.  
  
The hallways seemed longer than usual, and empty as if it's waiting for something bad to happen. Harry took the secret passage past Gryffindor's Chamber and as he exited the passage, there came loud-thumping footsteps, coming closer. Harry ignored them. It was only a first year, pretending to be a troll next to his friend. Though he was a bit jumpy. The first years ignored him and Harry continued down to the great hall. The great hall didn't have many students eating today, for there was a horrible flu going around and each class number dropped rapidly. The Slytherin table wasn't as noisy as usual, Harry thought noticing Crabbe and Goyle weren't there. He found a seat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table, wolfing down his breakfast.  
  
'Double potions,' groaned Ron.  
  
'Yeah,' sighed Harry.  
  
'Have you noticed, Malfoy is sitting alone at Slytherin table,' sniggered Ron suddenly.  
  
'Yeah,' sighed Harry.  
  
'What's wrong, you didn't laugh when I told you 'bout Malfoy,' said Ron.  
  
'I noticed his two person army weren't with him,' said Harry bluntly, 'but have you noticed, every year at this time, something drastic happens at Hogwarts, like Philosopher's Stone in first year, Chamber of Secrets second year, Sirius on the loose in third year and only last year the Triwizard Tournament!'  
  
'Hey, your right!' realised Ron.  
  
'Of course I'm right!' snapped Harry.  
  
'You don't have to snap at me, I'm right here,' said Ron obviously hurt by Harry's words, 'I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey, your in a bad mood and you don't look to well, you might be getting that flu.'  
  
'That sounds better than being in potions,' said Harry, feeling something had finally gone right.  
  
'I'll see you later,' said Harry getting up and leaving the great hall.  
  
As Harry exited the hall, he brushed shoulders briefly with Aryante, who in turn scowled at him giving him the death glare of the century as she swiftly continued into the hall to seat herself at the Slytherin table as close to Draco as she could get.  
  
Harry made his way up to hospital wing, and entered. Madam Pomfrey came up to him juggling several bottles of different potions.  
  
'Oh dear, not you again!' said Madam Pomfrey, 'You're blue in the face, just sit down and I'll get to you as soon as I can. I've got so many patients here with the flu I hardly have a moment to myself!'  
  
Harry took a seat and watched Madam Pomfrey bustle of to the other students. 


End file.
